


Abrazame, bésame, ámame

by MelsLores



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelsLores/pseuds/MelsLores
Summary: ____ es una cazadora que vivió muchas aventuras con sus amigos.Jamás creyó enamorarse de la hermana de uno de esos amigos.
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Abrazame, bésame, ámame

Es bien sabido por cualquiera que te conoce que eres una cazadora increíblemente talentosa.

Viviste por 11 años con tus padres los cuales fueron cazadores jackpot, pero al reunir una buena cantidad como para vivir bien el resto de sus vidas junto a ti, habían decidido retirarse.

Tu madre y padre te criaron para que supieras defenderte sola. Te enseñaron muchas cosas que conllevaban el ser un cazador, además de que te llevabas bien con los animales. Eran tus amigos.

Jamás sentiste la presión de que te quisieran inculcar el camino que habían elegido ellos, pues en realidad, no lo hacían. Sabías bien que ellos sólo te enseñaban lo hermoso de la vida, su punto de vista. Afortunadamente, también compartías sus mismas visiones y valores, a excepción de que te llamaba la atención ser una cazadora arqueóloga pues el hecho de viajar por el mundo y descubrir civilizaciones antigüas era todo un sueño para ti. Amabas la historia, el cómo el hombre pasó por tantas fases para llegar al punto actual.

Tus padres te desearon la mejor de las suertes el día en que partiste hacia tu examen de hunter. Confiaban en tus habilidades y no te permitiste decepcionarlos.

En el examen, conociste a los que serían tus mejores amigos: Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika Kurta y Leorio Paladiknight. 

Fueron momentos muy divertidos, además de llenos de tensión, tristesa, enfados. Viviste mucho con ellos en un corto periodo de tiempo.

El día en que se tuvieron que separar, fue realmente doloroso para todos. Cada quién tenía que seguir con su camino. 

Te quedaste con Gon y Killua quienes buscarían a Ging Freecss por un tiempo.

Lo vivido en el Coliseo del Cielo te ayudó a comprender el nen, que tus padres ya te habían comentado, pero tú no entendías bien.

Resultaste ser un potenciador al igual que Gon.

En Greed Island, conociste a Biscuit, la cual te había caído bastante bien. Gracias a su entrenamiento, te volviste poderosa.

Con las hormigas quimeras tu corazón conoció la verdadera desesperación. Conociste el miedo a morir, el ver a tus amigos sufrir un terrible destino. Lo de Kite te hizo enfurecer, pero te contuviste a diferencia de Gon, quien cambió por completo. Su venganza contra Neferpitou lo llevó a su ruina. 

Los cazadores estaban eligiendo un presidente por el fallecimiento del viejo Netero mientras tu amigo estaba luchando arduamente por su vida. Eso de ahí era Gon, pero ya no parecía.

Supiste que su padre era uno de los zodiacos y ni así se dignó a ir a verle.Te enfurecía, así que fuiste y le dijiste todas sus verdades para después volver a ver a Gon y contarle, aunque él estuviera inconciente. Leorio también estaba bastante enfadado.

Killua te contó su plan de pedirle ayuda a su hermana Alluka, siendo algo sorpresivo para ti pues no sabías de la existencia de un 5to hermano Zoldyck, así que le deseaste la mejor de las suertes.

Jamás habrías pensado que esa niña te cambiaría la vida.

Cuando llegó, se pidió total discreción. De la nada, Gon se había recuperado, como si de un milagro se tratase.

Posterior a la gran noticia que había traído la llegada de la hermana de Killua, te emocionaste, celebraste con todos los seres queridos de Gon y te dirigiste a intentar localizarle para agradecerle lo que había hecho. 

Cuando viste a tu amigo albino al lado de una chica, te quedaste anonada.

Juraste que jamás habías visto a una niña más hermosa: cabellera larga de un color azabache cortado en distintas capas, ojos de una tonalidad oscura, parecidos a los de su hermano pero estos tenían un toque más dulce, siendo grandes y redondos, su piel que se veía a tus ojos la más suave, sus facciones que te llenaban de una intensa ternura y ganas de abrazarla. Si no fuera suficiente, en el momento en que te giró la mirada hacia ti te derritió. Tu corazón latió con una gran aceleración y comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa. Moriste en el momento en que te sonrió. Le devolviste la sonrisa y trataste de calmarte.

Agradeciste el momento en que Killua te miró y te gritó que fueras hacia ellos. Finalmente te presentaría a esa dulzura de niña.

-¡_____! Te presento a mi hermana- El de cabello blanco hizo una seña hacia la que estaba su lado. Fue una sorpresa cuando Alluka simplemente se lanzó hacia tus brazos y comenzó a frotar su mejilla contra la tuya.

-¡A Alluka le gusta mucho _____!- Dijo la niña mientras sonreía.

Titubeaste al principio, pero después correspondiste el abrazo de la chica pues no desaprovecharías la oportunidad. Te alegró demasiado que habías conseguido agradarle.

-¡A _____ también le gusta mucho, mucho, mucho Alluka!- Le contestaste y sonreías mientras te estrujaba. Tus mejillas estaban rojas y tu pecho estaba demasiado agitado. Era un simple "me gusta" de agradar, pero a ti te hacía sentir mucho más.

De ahí en adelante, sabías que cada vez que le veías, desbordabas de dopamina. Dios, cada vez que Alluka reía, jugaba y te hablaba te hacía sentir de lo más bien.

Supiste desde el primer momento que te habías enamorado. Aún así, era algo nuevo para ti sentir en persona lo que muchos describían el amor.

Es por esto mismo que te fuiste con Killua y Alluka en el momento en que Gon encontró a Ging. Era triste, pero era algo que tenían que hacer.

Así fue como pasaste aún más tiempo con Alluka. Ella siempre te abrazaba y actuaba muy cariñosamente contigo, cosa que era muy extraña a los ojos de Killua. Él sabía que ella era bastante infantil y mostraba mucho afecto, pero tampoco había visto a alguien con quien Alluka actuara mucho más cariñosa como contigo. Aún así, Killua pensó que quizá era porque ambas son chicas y de edades similares.

La segunda menor de los Zoldyck siempre estaba contigo. Comían, dormían y jugaban juntas mientras Killua parecía que las cuidaba.

Un día se les estaba acabando el dinero y Killua no les pediría su mesada a los Zoldyck pues corría peligro de que sus padres quisieran a Alluka devuelta. La solución fue ir de nuevo al Coliseo del Cielo.

Tenías un nivel mucho más alto que la vez anterior, por lo que te permitieron ir al piso 199 junto con Killua. Como automáticamente ya tenían el dinero y la posibilidad de tener habitaciones, pidieron una para Killua y tú compartirías una con Alluka debido a que esta no quería dormir sola.

Ya en su pieza, Alluka comenzó a hacerte peticiones, aunque no era la primera vez. En ese momento, te alarmaste. No por las consecuencias que traerían terminando en tu posible muerte pues ya estabas acostumbrada, sino por lo que te había solicitado.

-____, abrázame- te pidió mientras estiraba los brazos para recibir un abrazo.

Claro que respondiste a su petición. La abrazaste con fuerza, pero procurando no lastimarla. Inhalaste su aroma, drogándote, no quierendo soltarla.

Después de un rato, Alluka en esa misma posición, te hizo otra petición. -____, bésame- Te sonrió inocentemente mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas mientras se separaba del abrazo y te miraba a los ojos de frente, a 10 cm de tu cara.

Explotaste internamente, pero tenías que suprimirte. De seguro que te lo estaba pidiendo en la mejilla. Alluka nunca te pediría que la besaras en los labios ¿O sí?

Te acercaste a su cara y le besaste su mejilla izquierda y te separaste bastante nerviosa.

-____, yo quería que me besaras aquí- Te señaló sus labios mientras hacía un puchero.

-Pero eso sólo lo hacen las parejas- Le dijiste mientras un rojo invadía toda tu cara. Estabas acabada. ¡Quería que la besaras como siempre quisiste besarla!

-Entonces, ¡Sé mi novia!- Te pidió con completa naturalidad. Pasaron unos segundos y al no recibir respuesta de tu parte, comenzó a entristecerse. No le contestabas por el shock.

-Alluka...- Tomaste sus mejillas entre tus manos. -¿Por qué quieres ser mi novia?- Le preguntaste mientras sonreías. No querías que ella se arrepintiera de lo que harían.

-Pues porque a Alluka y a Nanika les gusta mucho ____- Soltó la joven Zoldyck con su misma alegría de siempre.

No, no te aprovecharías de la situación, de ninguna forma. Te quedaste titubeando unos segundos, pues en tu mente corría el pensamiento de que quizá Alluka está confundiendo las cosas.

-¿O es que acaso a ____ no le gusta Alluka?- Se entristeció repentinamente, pensando lo peor.

-¡No, no, no! Claro que me gustas, Alluka, pero estaba pensando, ¿Te gusto como pareja o como amiga?- Preguntaste. No querías saber la respuesta negativa, pero tenías que preguntarle para que ella no se sintiera mal. No te permitirías nunca hacerla sufrir.

-Pues..co-como pareja- Volteó la mirada y un sonrojo muy fuerte apareció en sus blancas mejillas.

No podías ser más feliz en ese momento.

Te acercaste lentamente a su cara mientras ambas cerraban sus ojos hasta que sus labios chocaron por primera vez. Fue un pequeño beso de piquito, que para ambas se convirtió en el recuerdo más hermoso.

-____, ámame- Ordenó Alluka mirándote directamente, aún sonrojada por el acontecimiento pasado.

-Lo hago desde que te conocí- Le sonreíste mientras mantenías tus ojos fijos aún en sus labios, los cuales habías probado y te habían encantado.

Fue Alluka la que ahora te besó con un poco más de atrevimiento, aventurándose en tu boca. Tú no te quedaste atrás.

Fue una sorpresa que Nanika no aparecia ante las tres peticiones cumplidas, pero era claro que no quería interrumpir el momento el cual también se había vuelto valioso para ella.

El futuro que les deparará será de cosas buenas y si no, siempre estará Nanika para arreglarlo ¿No?


End file.
